Exposed!
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Beth's scheme all seemed to be going as planned until she somehow managed to escape. She has the baby, her means to keeping Luis forever, but did she ever think it might be her downfall? Shuis
1. Part One

Disclaimer : I own... umm, well, nothing. Ah well.  
  
  
I know I really shouldn't be starting_ another_ fic, but who am I to walk away from a sudden burst of inspiration? :) This is a 3 parter and I plan on having it all done by next weekend, so no long waits for updates like *cough* my other stories.   
  
This was written because we all know it's going to take another year or more for the real truth to come out...   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Exposed!  
Part One  
Written by Shay**  


  
  
"Dammit!" Beth cursed as she and Charlie came in through the back door of the house, their clown costumes safely tucked in the black garbage bag her accomplice was carrying.  
  
The answer to her curse was a loud wail from the other room and the scowl already apparent on her face deepened.  
  
"Mother, would you shut that thing up," She hollered, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Mrs. Wallace, followed by Precious, came bursting into the kitchen, looking none to happy.  
  
"No, no, Bethie," Her mother crooned, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "This is your doing, your problem. Precious and I here ain't getting involved."  
  
Beth's eyes seemed to glow and she roughly grabbed the older woman's arm. "You're already involved. Go shut that brat up now, Mother, or else!"  
  
Her eyes widened at the murderous look on her daughters face and moved away swiftly, calling out to the angels to save Sheridan and the poor baby's souls.  
  
Once she was gone, Beth let out a growl and swept all the items off the top of the kitchen table onto the floor with a loud bang. "I can't believe she got away!"  
  
Charlie spoke up for the first time then, placing a hand on her 'special' friend's arm. "Don't worry, Beth, we'll get that blonde bitch yet. She won't get away!"  
  
Turning to face her, Beth shot her an incredulous look. "Hello, Charlie, she already got away! Luis is going to have twenty four hour security around her now. There's no way we're ever going to be able to get to her."  
  
"No, she must die! Blondie must die!"  
  
Beth didn't respond, a far away look having appeared in her eyes. The perfect plan, down to the last detail, was now defunct. The kidnapping of Sheridan had gone flawlessly, as had keeping her tied and gagged in the pit in her basement these past few months. The clown costumes had been genius, if she did say so herself, and Charlie being a nurse when it came time to deliver Sheridan's little bundle of joy was a gift in itself. Of course there was the fact that she and Luis still weren't married... something she had overlooked in her plans. Of course he wouldn't want to get married with Sheridan missing, she'd been an idiot to think he would. But he was around more, now that he thought she was pregnant. Oh yes, that was the best plan she had ever concocted. And it was fullproof, even if Sheridan had escaped when they'd taken her out to the woods earlier to finish the job. She had the baby now. All she had to do was call Luis and tell him he was a daddy...  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Out of breath and weak, Sheridan stumbled, crying out in pain as her knee scraped against another piece of wood as she fell to the floor of the forest. She'd been wandering aimlessly for hours, not knowing where she was or where she was headed, but thankful she was free. Her heart bled for the child she had bore two days earlier, that had viciously been tore from her body and that she had never even laid eyes on. Hell, she never even knew if were a boy or a girl, only that it had quite the set of lungs on it when it came into the world. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she recalled those last precious moments her son or daughter was within her and she subconsciously clutched her stomach. She had to get back to Harmony, to Luis, he would find her - their baby, wouldn't rest until he did. With renewed strength and an image of him in her minds eye, she picked herself back up and trudged on, hoping against hope she found something before dark.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
It was two hours later that she came upon a clearing and a tiny cabin that lifted her spirits like nothing had in the past three months. Despite the now swollen ankle she sported, she hurried towards the home, wincing in pain, but not willing to give in to it. It seemed to take an eternity, but she made it to the front door, leaning against it for support, her breathing labored. Finally she stopped wheezing and pounded on the wood and waited, her heart beating furiously in her chest, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Her fears were put to rest, however, when the door opened and an older man peered out at her, his face hidden behind a beard, but kindness apparent in his clear green eyes. Surprise was etched on his visible features and she imagined he didn't get many visitors.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, his voice sounding vaguely familiar, but she seemed unable to place it.  
  
Managing a smile, she gave him a hopeful look. "I hope so."  
  
Concern crossed his face. "Are you lost? Hurt?"  
  
"Both and more," Sheridan admitted freely, glancing down at her ankle which was now more than twice it's normal size. "Please, you have to help me."  
  
He must have understood how desperate she was because he stepped aside to let her inside. "What's wrong, Miss...?"  
  
"Sheridan, please, call me Sheridan," She panted as he helped her limp over to a rocking chair that sat beside a dormant fireplace. She could've swore, later, that recognition filtered into his green eyes, but it was gone as soon as it was there, so she never could say for sure. "My baby, I was kidnapped, they stole my baby, the clowns stole my baby, they were killing me, I got away, fell, my ankle, I have no idea where I am," She spat out in one breath.  
  
The man shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand."  
  
Sheridan furrowed her brow, trying to pull herself together. She had to be coherent enough to tell this man the gist of what had happened to her so he could help get her back to Harmony, or at least as close as the nearest town. Pushing the pulsing physical and emotional pain, as well as the pure exhaustion that threatened to take over, she took a deep breath. "I was kidnapped."  
  
Surprise took over the man. "I see. Why haven't you gone to the police, then? How did you end up here?"  
  
"I've been lost in the woods since this morning," Sheridan explained. "The people who kidnapped me, they stole my baby and then they brought me here to kill me. But I got away and I feel like I've been running in circles all day. And then I found your cabin and I hope to God you can help me. I have to get home. I have to get back to my fiancé' - well not my fian - nevermind, it's complicated, but see, he's a cop and he'll find my baby and he'll make them pay and oh, God, I have to get home," She finally broke down, after months of putting on an indifferent facade, she let it all out and damn if it didn't help!  
  
The man, utterly baffled by her story, moved so he was kneeling before her and gently wiped her tears. "Shh, please don't cry, Miss. You're much too pretty to cry."  
  
The words echoed in the dormant, frozen part of Sheridan's memory, tugging at it, looking for a loose string as she studied him through blurry tears. For some reason, she felt completely at ease with this stranger. It was odd, after what she had been through, but she did.  
  
"I'm sorry," She merely whispered.  
  
"Don't be," He replied. "You've been through hell and back, you have every right to cry. I just never could stand to see pretty girls with tears in their eyes. Now, though, I think we need to get you fixed up. That ankle of yours is looking quite bad."  
  
Ankle? Oh, right! Her ankle. She glanced down at the black and blue skin that was almost the size of her calf now. Looking at it made it hurt more, so she quickly diverted her gaze. "I tripped over a fallen tree. The shoes I had on weren't exactly made for hiking."  
  
It was then that he noticed she was indeed barefoot. How she made it through the woods without protection on her feet, he would never know. "I'm going to get some ice. You've got quite a nasty sprain there."  
  
"Thank you," Sheridan said quietly, her blue eyes following his form to the tiny kitchen off to her left. He quickly wrapped some ice in a towel and brought it back to where she sat. Kneeling again, he gingerly pressed it against her bruised flesh. The sudden cold made her jump and she giggled slightly. "It's cold!"  
  
Chuckling, he again applied it to her ankle, twisting the fabric of the towel until it was tied securely. "The cold will bring the swelling down. I have some bandages, but you will need to see a doctor as soon as possible."  
  
Nodding, she offered him a shaky smile. "Thank you so much. When do you think I will be able to go home?"  
  
"Tomorrow," The man replied, standing. "It's much too dangerous to make the journey through the woods at night. You look like you could use a good nights sleep, anyways."  
  
Just the thought of sleeping on something other than the thin blanket and cold dirt that had been her bed for the past three months made Sheridan feel compelled to pinch herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. His offer of rest caused her to yawn and she was suddenly aware of just how exhausted she was. He took notice of this and smiled, holding a hand out to her.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed. You can take my room, I'll stay on the couch."  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't," Sheridan feebly protested, not wanting to put the kind man out. "You've already done so much for me. The couch is fine, really."  
  
"Nonsense," He admonished. "You'll sleep in the bedroom and I out here."  
  
Something about the stubborn way he spoke to her reminded her of Luis and again she felt as though she was missing something big. However, her fatigue was beginning to eat away at her and a nice warm bed was very tempting, so she found herself giving in.  
  
"All right, if you insist."  
  
Without a response, he helped her to her feet, carefully minding her ankle and led her down a short hallway to the bedroom. Once there, he shuffled around the room as she sank down on the mattress. A few moments later, he handed her a pair of shorts and a worn t-shirt.  
  
"It's not much, but it's clean and something to sleep in," He explained and then motioned to a door on the other side of the room. "There's a shower, if you'd like. If there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll leave you be now."  
  
"Thank you," Sheridan said gratefully just before he shut the door behind him, leaving her alone. Glancing around, she decided to take a quick shower before succumbing to slumber. And so she headed towards the bathroom to wash three months worth of dirt and grime from her being.  
  
Meanwhile, the man stood on the other side of the door, shaking his head in amazement when he heard the water turn on. "Sheridan Crane. My God, what an odd twist of fate."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Mijo, what are you still doing up?" Pilar asked softly as she came into the kitchen where Luis was seated, papers littering the table and his forehead creased in thought.  
  
Startled, he glanced up at the sound of his mothers voice. "Can't sleep," He muttered half heartedly.  
  
Pilar sighed sadly as she took a seat across from her son. He'd become almost a zombie in the past few months, constantly worrying about Sheridan. She didn't think it was possible for him to be any more lost then he had been after he had lost her in Bermuda, but he'd proved her wrong. For now it wasn't only Sheridan, but a child - likely his child - as well.  
  
"Has there been any news?" She inquired, reaching for his hand.  
  
Luis let out a frustrated growl and ran his free hand through his hair, his emotions reflecting in his dark eyes. "No! It just doesn't make any sense, Mama. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth! There's been no ransom notes, no phone calls, nothing. If they didn't kidnap her for her money, then what the hell do they want? I feel like I'm missing a huge chunk of the story, something that's so obvious that it's staring me right in the face and I just can't figure it out!"  
  
"Perhaps Antonio is right, and she left of her own free will? She was under a great deal of stress, Mijo."  
  
Luis' amber orbs flashed at the mention of his brother and the suggestion that followed. "She didn't leave on her own, dammit! She was kidnapped! She wouldn't leave me, not at least without saying good-bye and she sure as hell wouldn't have gone three months without at least calling to let me know she's all right!"  
  
Nodding, Pilar couldn't help but agree with that statement. No matter what amount of stress she was under, Sheridan would never allow Luis to worry so. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
With a defeated sigh and a sad shake of his head, Luis met her gaze. "I don't know. All I know is I have to find her."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Whoops, a little late with getting this story done. Sorry, I know I was supposed to have it finished today, but I get a little side tracked. Anyways, thanks a ton to everyone who left FB for the first part, I appreciate it! Also, this was _supposed_ to be a 3 parter, but will be 4 parts, because well, this chapter ended up being a little too long to be one chapter. Part 3 should be up by Wednesday, at the latest. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  


**Exposed!  
Part Two  
Written by Shay**  


  
  
  
  
  
_The pain. The pain was near impossible to bear. Clutching her stomach, she gritted her teeth, not wanting to cry out and alert her abductors that she had gone into labor. Images of her nightmare, in which the clowns swept in and stole her baby played incessantly in her clouded mind, keeping her cries at bay. She would do this herself, she vowed, she would birth this baby on her own, despite the fact that it was completely impractical to even assume.  
  
Just then another bout of pain shot through her abdomen and it was fruitless to even try - a scream tore through the quiet home, vibrating off the sides of the pit. A sudden gush of water trailed down her legs and she stared at it in horror. Swallowing her fear, she gently lowered herself to the blanket on the cold, dark dirt, trembling as she hesitantly looked up to see the two people dressed in their clown outfits, masks hiding their faces. The two conversed quietly among themselves, until the smaller one nodded and disappeared. The larger one, the one she had more contact with, stared down at her, an odd look in her eyes.  
  
"Looks like you're finally going to birth that brat, Blondie. Then we can finish you off. One less blonde bitch to worry about," They cackled.  
  
An intense mixture of rage and terror coursed through her veins and she managed to glare at the plastic clown face. "You're not coming near me or my baby!" She countered with a bravery she didn't feel.  
  
The clown shook its head and croaked out another chuckle. "That's what you think, Blondie." At that, they waved a small pistol at her. "I'm coming down there to deliver the little tyke and I'm warning ya, you try one smart move, there will be a bullet in your head before you can say 'rich bitch.'"  
  
Without waiting for a response, the clown lowered a chain ladder down the side of the pit and climbed in. She stood still beside it until the other clown reappeared and lowered down a bucket of items and then pulled the ladder back up, leaving just the two of them.  
  
Shaking, Sheridan scooted further away, but it was futile. The clown approached as she experienced another contraction, the worst yet, and caught her hands behind her back, snapping a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances with you, Blondie."  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
It was two hours later and an incredible fight against the person kneeled before her, that a baby's wail echoed through the room. Struggling with the metal cuffs that held her captive, Sheridan cried for her baby. The clown wrapped it in a blanket and placed it in the bucket, which the other one promptly pulled to the top. With a sneer, the one with her, turned towards the ladder that had again been lowered.  
  
"Don't worry, Blondie. We'll be taking real good care of your brat," Followed by another cackle.  
  
As weak and tired as she was, Sheridan pushed herself to her feet, rushing towards the ladder. SHe had to get to her baby, no matter the consequences. Her attempt was in vain as it was yanked up just as she reached it. Yelling in frustration, an exhausted Sheridan collapsed into the dirt, sobbing.  
  
"My baby - please don't take my baby!"_  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"My baby," Sheridan moaned, thrashing about among the sheets she slept on. "My baby," She again cried before bolting up, her blue eyes wide and wet with her tears.  
  
It took a moment for her to remember where she was, that she was safe and her gasps for breath ceased as the surroundings became familiar again. She was safe - but was her baby? Horrible images of the clowns torturing her child suddenly invaded her mind and she fought the urge to vomit. Wiping her tears, she allowed herself to lay back down on the pillow, silently praying to God and taking comfort in the knowledge that tomorrow she would see Luis - and that he would find their son or daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Harmony, Luis, too, was suffering from haunting nightmares. In his, flashes of all the times he'd come close to losing Sheridan played in his head. Finding her lifeless body on the floor of the cottage, her being buried alive, them being too late to save her. Then later, the boat explosion in Bermuda and the hell he had endured afterwards. Her marrying Antonio. The scenes repeated continuously until a new one popped into sequence. This one was Sheridan running, dark woods surrounding her, shouts and a gun firing behind her. He could feel her fear, her panic. Another shot rang out and he saw her fall. It was then he shot up in bed, his body drenched in sweat.  
  
Taking a few deep and cleansing breaths, he gazed around his darkened bedroom, the horrible images still at the forefront of his mind. His pulse was racing, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he reached for the framed photo of Sheridan on his night stand, blindly looking for any clues. In the three months she'd been gone, he had had a lot of episodes like this, but never one so vivid - or quite as frightening. There would be times when his body would tense up and he'd be filled with fear and he knew that she was scared out of her mind. Other times, he could feel her anger and indignant attitude and during these brief moments, he prayed she didn't do anything impulsive and get herself killed. But tonight, this was the first time he'd actually dreamt of her like this. He was by no means psychic, but he also knew how deep their connection ran, the feelings were proof enough of that.  
  
Staring down at her smiling face, he traced her outline, trying to make sense of his dream. She was in danger, he'd known that from the moment she'd gone missing, but there was something else. An overwhelming sense of loss that broke his heart. He had to find her.  
  
"I'm coming, Sher. Just stay strong."  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit, would you just be quiet!" Beth screeched as the baby laying in the small bassinet once again began to cry.  
  
The child was incessant with its wails, at all hours of the day and night. And nothing she, Charlie or her mother did got the imp to shut it's trap. If anything, whenever they tried, it got louder. The only time there was peace anymore was when the baby was eating or the rare instances it chose to sleep.  
  
The baby, however, paid no heed to her demands, it's little face turning red from it's sobs.  
  
With a huff, Beth threw off the blankets and wandered over to where the baby's bed was and glared down at it. "What is your problem? Don't you know you're supposed to sleep?"  
  
Her words were met with a whimper and she growled in anger. Just then the door opened and revealed Precious, who came in with a bottle clutched in her grasp. With a frown, Beth grabbed it from the animal and shoved it in the baby's open mouth.  
  
The distraction worked as it began to suck on the plastic nipple greedily, the crying coming to an end.  
  
"You feed the brat," Beth motioned towards Precious, who gave her a curious look, but waddled over. Once that was taken care of, she stomped back towards her bed, grumbling about how she would get stuck with a child that inherited _both_ of it's parents stubborn genes.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunlight was filtering in through a curtainless window, awakening Sheridan from her restless slumber. After her nightmare, she lay there for the better part of the night, crying for her baby and wishing for Luis. Eventually she'd fallen asleep, albeit a tortured one. Horrid dreams had followed her through the night and she was most grateful for the light, instead of the darkness. She'd seen enough of the dark to last her the next four lifetimes.  
  
  
Stretching, she was glad to find at least her body felt refreshed, even if she was still emotionally drained. Her stomach growled then and she became painfully aware of just how long it had been since she'd eaten. Her kidnappers had kept her pretty well fed up until she'd given birth, but that morning had been the last time they'd given her anything. She didn't want to put the nice man out anymore then she already had, but if she didn't eat soon, she feared she might never see Luis or her baby again. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and opened the door, where she was promptly greeted by the most magnificent scent. Eggs and bacon and sausage! Mouth watering, she ventured out to where her benefactor was placing the breakfast on the small table. He glanced up when he heard her approach and smiled warmly.  
  
  
"Good, you're awake. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starved, actually," Sheridan said with a sheepish grin when she realized she'd been staring at him like he was an elaborate Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
He chuckled and motioned towards the set table. "Well, breakfast is ready. Help yourself."  
  
"Thank you," She said gratefully, taking the seat across from him, eagerly taking the offered food. Never had such a simple meal tasted quite so delicious!  
  
The pair ate in silence for a moment until he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure you're anxious to get home, so we'll set out once you've had your fill and I've tended to that ankle of yours."  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of getting back to Harmony, to Luis. She'd almost come to terms that she'd never see him again, but now she would - soon.  
  
"Thank you, so much. I'll never be able to repay you for what you're doing for me."  
  
The man gave a dismissive shrug. "I'm just doing what any other decent human being would. No thank yous necessary."  
  
With a sad smile, Sheridan nodded in acceptance, somehow knowing that he'd never agree to her insistence that she repay him for his kindness. "You remind me so much of my fian - the man I love," She finished with a frown. It wasn't fair to refer to Luis as her fiancé when she was married to Antonio, despite that both of them knew that one day they _would_ be wed.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm being nosy, but I can't help but notice how you keep starting to call him your fiancé, but then stop. Is he or isn't he?"  
  
The question should've seemed rude, but for some reason it didn't offend Sheridan in the least. "It's complicated."  
  
The man gave a short nod, his face understanding. "Love usually is."  
  
"Don't I know it," Sheridan muttered to herself before taking another bite of her breakfast.  
  
Clearing his throat, the man stood. "I'm going to get the four-wheeler ready. We'll bandage up your ankle when you're done eating."  
  
Managing a smile and a nod in response, she watched him head out the front door and a few minutes later, she heard the roar of the four-wheeler starting up. At that particular moment, the reality that she was actually going home, that she was going to be in Luis' arms again, set in and an anxious feeling settled in her stomach. Swallowing the last bit of toast, she rinsed her plate and wandered back into the living area, for the first time getting a glimpse into the home of the man who had become her savior. The decor was simple, mostly wood, with a few sparse pieces of furniture. The fireplace took up most of the space and she felt drawn there. The mantle was bare, with the exception of a singular silver chain with a matching cross dangling from it. It seemed familiar to her, though she wasn't able to remember where she'd seen it before. Shrugging, Sheridan headed back over to the couch and sat down and after a minute or two, the man reentered.  
  
"Well, she's all set to go. Let's get you fixed up and we'll head into town."  
  
It was then that Sheridan realized she didn't have a clue where she was. Was it possible she was still in Harmony? "Town? What town, exactly?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"Bridgeport, New Hampshire... that's the closest town, anyways." The man answered, pulling a roll of gauze wrapping from a drawer and kneeling before her. "Where are you from, if I might ask?"  
  
Pushing aside her disappointment, Sheridan winced slightly as he lifted her foot to wrap the bandage around her ankle. "Harmony, Maine."  
  
"Beautiful place," He murmured, tucking the end of the bandage under the wrapped portion to secure it.  
  
"You've been there?" Sheridan asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Sure Harmony had a annual tourist season, but this man didn't strike her as one who got out a lot.  
  
The man glanced up, alarmed. He damn near gave himself away - to a Crane, no less! "Ah, once. A long time ago."  
  
Sheridan studied him for a second, feeling once again, that something wasn't quite right. "Oh. I see."  
  
Fighting the awkwardness that threatened to overtake them, he stood and smiled at her. "Well, you're all set. Are you ready to go?"  
  
With a large grin, she nodded and with his help, got to her feet. After donning the jacket he insisted she wear, the two set out.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why you won't give up," Antonio sighed, staring at his younger brother. "She's my wife, I think I'd know if she was kidnapped. She's in France, you read the e-mail."  
  
Luis glared back at the elder Lopez-Fitzgerald, fire in his amber eyes. "For the last time, Antonio, she _was_ kidnapped! I refuse to believe otherwise."  
  
Antonio shook his head in resignation. "Fine, Luis, believe what you want. You'll see, when she comes home, baby in tow." With those words, he left the police station, leaving Luis shooting daggers at his back.  
  
He knew she wasn't in France, the e-mail he'd received shortly after she disappeared didn't prove a thing. Anyone could've sent that e-mail - and if she truly was okay, she would've called to let him know, of that he was certain.   
  
Letting out a tortured breath, he dropped down at his desk, his eyes focused on the picture of her that stood in place. Tenderly touching the glass, he sighed. "Where are you, Sheridan?"  
  
Just then, a phone rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The officer offered her a smile as she held the phone to her ear. The wait was driving Sheridan insane and she fidgeted in her seat.  
  
"Hello, this is Officer Kate Watkins with the Bridgeport Police Department, is Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald in?"  
  
There was a pause as she listened to what was said on the other end.  
  
"I'm calling in regards to the kidnapping of Sheridan Crane. It is imperative that I speak to him immediately."  
  
Another pause and then she nodded, shooting the woman across from her a satisfied grin.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Luis," A voice broke through his trance and he glanced up to see one of the younger officers standing in front of him.  
  
"Mike, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You have a call on line three."  
  
Not really in the mood to speak to anyone, Luis gave him a pointed look. "Listen, I was just about to head out, take a message."  
  
Mike shook his head, a grin on his face. "Trust me, you want to take this call."  
  
Frowning, Luis sat back down and grabbed the phone, hitting the appropriate button. "Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Hello, Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, this is Kate Watkins calling from the Bridgeport, New Hampshire Police Department. I understand you're heading up the investigation of the kidnapping of Sheridan Crane?"  
  
Curious as to why they were calling, he sat forward, his elbows resting on his desk. "That's right."  
  
He could hear shuffling on the other end when suddenly another voice came over the line.  
  
"Luis?"  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trying in vain to keep the tears from falling, Sheridan choked out the only word she could as Kate handed her the phone.  
  
"Luis?"  
  
There was a stunned silence on the other end until the familiar voice, full of disbelief and raspy with emotion, whispered. "Sheridan?"  
  
The fight against her tears became hopeless at that point and she swiped them away with her hand. "It's me, Luis. It's me."  
  
"My God," He uttered. "How-why- where are you?"  
  
"I-I'm at the police station in Bridgeport, New Hampshire... I-I was kidnapped and my baby - Oh God, my baby," She began to sob, her words unintelligible.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart, please don't cry. I'm on my way, all right? I'm gonig to come get you and bring you home."  
  
Sheridan smiled through her tears and whimpered an "Okay. Please hurry."  
  
"I'll be ther as soon as I can." He paused, choking on his words. "And Sheridan? I love you."  
  
The sincerity in his voice gave her renewed strength and she replied in kind. "I love you too, Luis."  
  
"I"ll see you soon. Just hang on."  
  
"I will."  
  
The phone clicked in her ear then and she handed the reciever b ack to Kate.  
  
"He's coming. Thank God, he's coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
Slamming the phone back down, Luis was on his feet in a blink of an eye. He grabbed his coat and keys and ran out the door to where his police cruiser sat. Focused solely on getting to Sheridan, he jumped in, shoved the key in the ignition, switched on the lights and siren and sped off in the direction of the highway.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
A little over an hour and a half later, Luis slammed on the breaks outside the tiny building that boasted the title 'Police Department.'  
  
Without even so much as a pause, he flew out of the vehicle and into the station, his eyes wide and frantic. An older man approached him, laying a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around in surprise.  
  
"Can I help you, son?"  
  
"I'm looking for Sheri-"  
  
"Luis!"  
  
Swiveling around to where the voice had sounded from, he found himself assaulted by a blur of blonde hair. Blinking back the tears that had appeared in his eyes, Luis buried his face in the curve of her neck, his arms pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
The two didn't speak for a good ten minutes, just stood in the middle of the police station, clinging to one another for dear life.  
  
Finally, Luis pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Thank God, you're alive. I was so scared..." His voice trailed off, but his emotions and unsaid words sat clearly on his visage.  
  
With blurry eyes, Sheridan reached up to touch his face, as if she were recommitting it to memory. "I thought I'd never see you again," She cried and again he pulled her to his chest.  
  
"Shh, I'm here. And I'm never letting you go again, I promise," He murmured into her hair.  
  
This time Sheridan was the one who pulled away, her expression one of excruciating pain. "Luis, my baby. They took my baby."  
  
"They took your baby?" Luis repeated, his shock apparent and his face pale.  
  
Sheridan nodded wordlessly and her body shook with sobs as he enveloped her in his arms. "We'll find our baby, Sher. I swear. I won't rest until you have that child in your arms."  
  
"Thank you," She whispered when he drew back to look her in the eyes, conveying the honesty of his promise.  
  
"Don't thank me, Sheridan. That's my baby, too."  
  
Sheridan nodded mutely, not even denying his proclamation.  
  
Luis stared at her for a moment, brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. Then after only a seconds hesitation, he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  



	3. Part Three

Whoops! Yet another delayed installment. I went out of town for a few days and wasn't able to get this chapter done in time. Sorry! Part 4 shouldn't be late, however, and I plan to have that up sometime this weekend. Thanks again, to all who left feedback and those who e-mailed me with your comments. I appreciate it lots. Also, as I've stated before in a previous story, I _really_ suck at all things medical related, so any inaccuracies, please try to overlook :)  
  
  
  
  
  


**Exposed!  
Part Three  
Written by Shay**  
  


  
  
  
Pulling back, Luis gently ran his thumb over Sheridan's now kiss swollen lips. "What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Sheridan was more than ready to just that, so after leaving a statement with Kate, the two headed out into the cool September afternoon. She came to an abrupt halt as they reached the sidewalk, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Where'd he go?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Where'd who go?" Luis asked, his hand still grasping hers firmly.  
  
"The man who helped me. He said he'd wait to make sure I was okay."  
  
Glancing around the deserted street they stood on, Luis shook his head. "I don't see _anyone_, Sher."  
  
Frowning, Sheridan let out a sigh. "I guess he left. I really wanted you to meet him."  
  
"We'll come back once we get everything squared away in Harmony, and I can meet him then," Luis promised. "But right now, I think we should get home. I still need you to tell me everything that happened so I can start searching for our baby and we can find the people who did this."  
  
Glancing up to meet his gaze, Sheridan nodded and allowed him to guide her over to where his cruiser was parked.  
  
He opened the door for her and helped her in before running around to the other side and climbing in himself. Taking notice of how she was shivering, Luis rid himself of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sheridan shot him a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Luis smiled too, in response, and covered her hand with his own before turning the car on and heading home.  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
They had just crossed over into Harmony when Sheridan suddenly remembered her ankle.  
  
"The hospital... I need to have my ankle checked."  
  
"Your ankle...?" At his question, she lifted her foot slightly and he nodded, flipping on the blinker to turn in the direction of the hospital. Five minutes later, they pulled up into the Emergency Room parking lot. Luis quickly exited and rushed to her side, helping her from the car. "Are you okay? Can you walk, do you want me to carry you?"  
  
Leaning on him for support, she shot him a playful grin. "I never was one to protest to being carried by such a sexy man."  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Luis swept her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."  
  
Sheridan let out a contented sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes taking in his familiar profile. The walk to the ER seemed all too short and she fought a groan when he placed her gently in a chair while he went to collect the necessary paperwork. He returned a moment later, clipboard in hand.  
  
"I'm going to make a few calls while you fill this stuff out, okay? I'll be right over there if you need me."  
  
Nodding, she took the clipboard and pen, brushing her lips against his cheek before he stood up straight again. A thought struck her as he headed towards the payphones. "Luis?"  
  
He turned at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't... don't call Antonio just yet. I'm not ready to deal with him right now."  
  
His face showed his elation, causing her to suppress a giggle and he gave a quick nod in agreement. "All right."  
  
Sheridan watched him make the rest of the trip to the phones, most likely calling the station, she surmised, before turning her attention to the papers in front of her.  
  
A few minutes later, Luis sat back down beside her, one arm resting around her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You almost done?"  
  
"Yes," She confirmed with a quick signing of her name to the bottom of the form.  
  
A nurse came over then, taking the papers from her with a warm smile. "Let's get you checked out now, shall we?"  
  
Sheridan smiled pleasantly and Luis helped transfer her to the waiting wheelchair. The nurse went to push her forward, but was stopped by her hand that was desperately clinging to Luis. "Please, I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Miss," The nurse cut in. "I don't think -"  
  
"I'm going with her," Luis interrupted, his heart breaking at the panic in her eyes.  
  
Sighing, the nurse relented and the three headed back to wait for a doctor.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Luis and Sheridan exited the hospital, her ankle set in an air cast. She hopped along until Luis shook his head and again picked her up.  
  
"You just had to be stubborn and refuse the crutches, didn't you?" He teased with an easy grin.  
  
Sheridan's eyes twinkled, her hand finding it's way to the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. "Maybe I was just hoping you'd carry me again. And look - it worked!"  
  
Chuckling, Luis pressed a brief kiss to her forehead as they approached his car. "I'm so glad you're okay," He murmured as he set her down to open the door.  
  
At his words, Sheridan's face dissolved into tears. "I had to be. I had to come home to you and so we can find our baby."  
  
With complete seriousness, Luis grasped her arms. "And we will, Sheridan. I don't care if we have to run DNA tests on every newborn in the country, I'm going to find him or her."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
Luis gave her a pointed look. "Probably not, but I'll damn well try."  
  
Sheridan's hope rose by the fierce look of determination on his face. He was the most stubborn man in the world, a trait that used to irritate her to no end, but one she was now thankful for. He _would_ find her baby, he was too stubborn not to. "You really would, wouldn't you?"  
  
His dark eyes shone with truth, his hands gently caressing hers. "I would. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I'll move the moon and stars to find our child."  
  
Her flinging her arms around him, burying her face in his solid chest, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her and the achingly familiar sound of his heart beating was the response his declaration received. They parted a moment after and Luis brushed a loose lock of hair from her teary blue eyes, love etched onto every aspect of his features, making her heart swell. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Sheridan lifted her hand to his cheek and brought his face down to her own, their lips meeting in a feverish, passionate kiss that conveyed all the things she needed to say, but had not the words to do so. They became so lost in one another, it wasn't until an ambulance pulled in, it's siren's wailing, that the pair came back into the reality that surrounded them. They shared a sheepish grin and Luis finally opened the passenger side door, holding out his hand to help her in. Once she was settled and he had climbed into the drivers seat, the two headed off towards the police station.  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
"They kept you in a pit?" Luis repeated, anger and disbelief apparent in his voice, his handsome face set at a grim line.  
  
Sheridan nodded, wiping her cheeks with a shaking hand. "It was so dark, Luis. And so cold. There were rats and bugs and all I had was one blanket to use."  
  
Luis shook his head, desperately trying to keep a lid on his fury. How could someone be so cruel? Reaching across his desk, he took her hand, steadying the tremors. "I know this is hard, Sheridan, but I need to know everything. It's the best chance we have of finding our baby."  
  
His eyes were encouraging her to continue, full of his love for her and she swallowed her tears. Taking a deep breath, Sheridan managed to tell him, as detailed as she could, all that had happened to her, as well as her thoughts and feelings. He would jot down notes when he thought she said something of importance. When she finally finished, Sheridan was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and Luis quietly pulled her into his arms, whispering soothing words. A short while later, she had finally composed herself enough to pull away, though her hand was still latched onto his.  
  
"You have to find our baby, Luis," She sniffed, gratefully taking the tissue he held out to her.  
  
"I will, Sheridan. I swear -" Luis' words were cut off by the sound of the ringing phone on his desk and he sighed. "I have to get this."  
  
Sheridan nodded in understanding and reluctantly let go of his hand as he stood.  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald." Pause. "Oh, hey, Beth." He was quiet for a moment and then his face paled and his dark eyes darted over to the devastated blonde sitting, staring blankly out a window. "You did? I- yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. See you then." Hanging up, Luis gulped and turned towards the love of his life. "Sher."  
  
Looking up, her heart dropped at the look on his face. "Luis, what is it? Is everything okay?"  
  
Exhaling loudly, he kneeled in front of her, gently grasping her hand. "I- I don't know how to say this."  
  
Apprehension began to build then and her blue eyes penetrated through him. "Just tell me, please. You're scaring me."  
  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Luis glanced away. "That, that was Beth. She had the baby," He said softly.  
  
Sheridan's entire body tensed and she suddenly felt as though she were drowning. A baby, Luis had another child with someone other than her. She knew the day would come sooner or later, but never expected it to be like this. Beth had his child, an unbreakable bond for the rest of their lives and all she had was a missing child she wasn't even sure was his. With her heart cracking in her chest, she met his gaze and with as much conviction as she could muster, said. "You, you should go then. Beth and the baby need you."  
  
"Sheridan, I don't want to leave you," Luis objected, but she shook her head.  
  
"Just go, Luis. Go see your child, I'll be fine. I'll just call Antonio and have him pick me up. You go ahead."  
  
Luis, however, refused to let go of her hand. "Sher, I thought you didn't want -"  
  
"Look, Luis, you and Beth have a baby now. It might not be what we wanted, but it is what it is. Your place is with her and your child. I should be getting home to my husband, anyways," Sheridan choked out, gazing down, unable to see the expression of pain on his face.  
  
"Sheridan, you don't mean that. Please, you can't."  
  
Forcing back her tears, she lifted her head, her jaw set in false determination. "I _do_ mean it, Luis. Your first priority should be your child and it's mother."  
  
"But you are the mother of my child," Luis defiantly stated.  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Sheridan rebuked, standing as best she could on one foot. "Go, Luis. I'll see you later."  
  
Dejected, Luis' head hung as he got up off his knees. "Fine, I'm going. But this isn't over, Sheridan. We're going to work through this."  
  
She merely stood, her arms crossed, watching as he collected his coat and keys. He paused just as he was about to head out the door.   
  
"Let me at least drive you home."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Luis. I told you, I'll call Antonio."  
  
"Sheridan -"  
  
"Go. Go meet your child, Luis."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Luis pulled the door open and with one last glance back at the other half of his heart, he left the building.  
  
Sheridan watched him jog towards his car, tears sliding noiselessly down her cheeks as she pressed a hand to the glass.  
  
"Good-bye, Luis."  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning off the ignition, Luis stared blankly up at the house in front of him. Sighing, he rested his chin on the steering wheel, unable to believe all that the day had brought. Sheridan was back, fine, physically at least, but sans the child she had been carrying. Then Beth, giving birth to their baby, which in turn caused Sheridan to push him away. He wasn't sure what to feel, his emotions were a jumbled mess. Should he be elated that he was now a father - even though Sheridan wasn't the mother? Or should he be lost in sorrow for the missing child he knew in his heart of hearts, was his own, with the one woman he truly loved?  
  
Again he sighed and opened the car door, stepping out into the late afternoon. He paused a moment, once more just staring up at Beth's house, not quite ready to face what was inside. Facing such meant forcing the literal possibility he and Sheridan could never be together. It also meant facing Beth, whom he knew was hoping this would bring them together to be a family. Something he knew his heart would never be able to handle. Shaking his dark head, Luis put one foot in front of the other until he stood outside the front door. Inside, he could hear a baby's cry and a small smile came to his face. That was his baby. A miracle, despite all the problems surrounding it's birth.  
  
With a deep breath, he raised his hand and gave three short knocks. A second later, Beth's voice could be heard over the infants wail.  
  
"One minute!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
Inside the Wallace home, chaos ensued. Mrs. Wallace sat on the chair, a stiff drink in her shaking hand, silently crying to the angels to save her from her daughters wicked plan. Charlie was half dressed in her doctors outfit to play the role of Dr. Culver, while Precious sat on the floor, playing with the stethoscope. Beth, herself, was laying on the couch, her hair a rumpled mess as she tried to soothe the sobbing baby in her arms.  
  
"Charlie," She hissed, "Finish getting ready in the kitchen. Luis can't see you like this!"  
  
Charlie, who was struggling with the back of the outfit she was trying to zip, gave a curt nod and hopped towards the other room, muttering about how Luis shouldn't even be there.  
  
Once she was gone, Beth glared in the direction of her mother. "Mother, get the door!"  
  
Mrs. Wallace glared right back at her and stood, maneuvering her way towards the door. "Lord, have mercy on us all," She mumbled before opening the door. "Luis! My, you're looking fine today. Come in."  
  
Luis managed a half smile and followed her into the house, swallowing hard as Beth came into sight. In her arms was a sobbing newborn, wrapped in a pale yellow blanket. His baby. The reality swept in then and he had to grab the railing to keep from falling over. This moment would impact the rest of his life. He always imagined having children, but certainly not like this.  
  
"Don't you want to meet your baby?" Beth called from her place, a smile on her face.  
  
Her voice brought him out of his reverie and a grin spread across his own face as he made his way towards the pair, never seeing the look of intense disapproval on Mrs. Wallace's face.  
  
Crouching next to them, he reached out to touch the child's head of dark downy locks, a look of awe taking over his features.  
  
"Can I?" He asked, gesturing towards the baby.  
  
Beth nodded, inwardly jumping for joy. Her plan had worked! Shifting so he could take the cild, she watched in amazement as the baby's cries ceased as soon as it was encased in Luis' arms.  
  
"Looks like she knows who her daddy is," Beth commented.  
  
"And who her mother is _not_," Mrs. Wallace muttered under her breath when the infant again began to bawl when Beth reached over to touch it.  
  
Paying no attention to Beth, Luis settled on the floor with the baby in his arms, disbelief crossing his features as one tiny hand curled around his index finger, two eyes closing in part exhaustion, part contentment.  
  
"She's amazing," He whispered, softly tracing her features, lifting the blanket to count her toes, her fingers. "So beautiful."  
  
The baby let out a tiny sigh, resting in her fathers strong embrace. One little fist poked out from the blanket, finding it's way to Luis' hand. He smiled then, not quite grasping that he had a daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
An hour or so later, after Charlie, in her Dr. Culver get-up had left, Luis stood, the baby still in his arms. Turning to Beth, who was now sitting on the couch, he gave a quick grin.   
  
"Listen, Beth, I know Dr. Culver was here for the birth, but I really think I should take you and the baby to the hospital, just to make sure everything is okay."  
  
Panic filled Beth's eyes and she nervously clutched the blanket covering her. "Luis, that's not really necessary. Dr. Culver is an excellent doctor and she would know if something were wrong. We're fine."  
  
  
"Probably, but I'd still feel better if we had Dr. Russell check you over to be positive," Luis replied.  
  
Desperate to throw Luis off, Beth shook her head, planting an ashamed expression on her face. "You know I can't afford to go to the hospital."  
  
Luis was not to be deterred. "I'll pay, Beth. It's my baby, too. I just want to make sure you're both all right."  
  
Mrs. Wallace chose that moment to speak up. "I think he's got a point, Bethie. You don't want anything to happen to _your baby_, now d'ya?" She said, the 'your baby' spoken with sarcasm.  
  
Cornered, Beth very reluctantly gave in. "Of course not, Mother," She responded sugar-sweetly, venom in her gaze as she glanced over at the older woman. Turning to Luis, she lost the poison and nodded slowly. "All right, you can take us."  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Luis smiled. "Good. I just want to know for certain there's nothing wrong with either of you. I'll get your coat," He offered, handing the baby over to her and the child promptly burst into loud tears. He looked concerned for a moment, but shook it off as the baby being disgruntled over being woken. Once Beth had her coat and the infant was wrapped in another, thicker blanket, he ushered them towards the door.  
  
"Are you coming, Mrs. Wallace?" He asked before they headed out.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world," She retorted with a smirk, grabbing her coat as they exited the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
A short time later, Luis sat in a chair outside the room where Eve was examining the baby. Resting his head in his hands, he thought back to earlier that day, when he'd been there with Sheridan. Sheridan. Just the thought of her made tears swell up in his eyes and he prayed that this wouldn't be the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. He needed her as much as he needed air to breathe. He had to find their child... It was the only hope they had for a future.  
  
Just then, the door opened, interrupting his thoughts, and Eve emerged from the room.  
  
Standing, he gazed at her expectantly and she smiled, motioning him further down the hall. They came to a stop just outside the nursery where a nurse was placing Baby Lopez-Fitzgerald in a crib.  
  
"What is it, Eve? Is she okay?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"The baby is fine," Eve informed him and he let out the breath he'd been holding. "However, there are a few things I found to be peculiar."  
  
Luis frowned, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Like what?"  
  
Eve paused, trying to figure exactly how to say this. "You said the baby was only born earlier today, correct?"  
  
Confused, Luis nodded. "Around five thirty this afternoon. Why?"  
  
The crease in Eve's forehead deepened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Luis, but that's not possible."  
  
"What do you mean, it's not possible?" He demanded.  
  
Placing a hand on his arm, Eve said. "It's not possible. From my examination, the baby in there is at least four days old. There isn't much difference between a newborn and one that is a few days old, but a trained professional knows what to look for and I'm tell you, there is no possible way for that child to have been born today."  
  
  
Dumfounded, Luis furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of it all. "But why would Beth lie to me?" He murmured, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Glancing up, he asked. "You said there were a few things. What else is there?"  
  
Eve opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the intercom.  
  
_"Dr. Russell to the Emergency Room. Dr. Russell to the Emergency Room."_  
  
Shooting him an apologetic look, Eve sighed. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible and we'll talk then."  
  
Nodding, Luis watched her go before turning towards the nursery window, his brown eyes searching the baby that lie within for clues.  
  
After a few minutes, he decided to take a moment before going to talk to Beth and took a seat in the hall. As they usually did, his thoughts wandered to Sheridan and their baby. Leaning back, he sighed.  
  
"Why would someone kidnap her to steal her baby?" He wondered out loud, not noticing the woman standing beside him, peering into the nursery.  
  
"To get the man she loves," The woman piped up, causing him to jump.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The woman smiled brightly and shrugged. "That's the way it usually goes, on the soaps at least."  
  
Luis' brow furrowed more at her words and he gazed up at her. "What, exactly, do these people do, on the soaps, I mean?"  
  
Plopping down in the chair next to him, she tossed her red hair over one shoulder and eyed him with dark green eyes. "Well, all the stories are done differently, of course, but the basic plot usually includes a woman who is pregnant with one guys baby and another woman, who is in love with the said man and desperate to get him for herself. So, somehow, she makes it so they sleep together, or at least so _he_ thinks they did, and fakes a pregnancy. From there, she kidnaps the other woman, not only to steal her baby, but to get her out of the equation. Naturally the kidnapped woman escapes, because let's face it, nobody really dies in soap operas."  
  
"I see," Luis said quietly, his stomach in his throat. "Well, thank you."  
  
"Sure! Hope I helped," She chirped, standing and disappearing down the hall, leaving him to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock on the door broke through Sheridan's tears and she lifted her head from her pillow. "Go away," She choked out, laying back down.  
  
"Sheridan, Mija, it's me," Pilar's voice floated through, concern evident in her soft tone.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone," Sheridan cried, once again burying her face to muffle her sobs.  
  
Pilar didn't knock again and she rolled over to stare blankly at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
In a matter of a week, she'd lost everything that mattered to her. Her precious child had been ripped from her body and then today, Luis. He was a father now, to a baby he had with Beth. Beth, whose child hadn't been stolen. Beth, who knew for sure who the father was. Neither of those applied to her. And now, Luis wouldn't have enough time to search for her baby, he'd be too involved with his newborn. Letting out a strangled cry, Sheridan toyed with the necklace around her neck, on which Luis' grandmothers ring resided. The ring that was supposed to mean forever for them. Well, forever had ended. His place was with Beth and their baby now, and hers was with Antonio.  
  
Another batch of tears sprung forth at the thought and she rolled over again, willing God to take her from the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Having not found the strength to talk to Beth yet, Luis stayed out in the hall, staring at the baby that was his. He had no doubts that little girl was his, but a nagging voice in his head kept asking if she was Beth's. He didn't want to believe she was capable of what he suspected, but all the signs were pointing in that direction.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see two nurses approach until they came to a stop beside him. They were talking loudly until the older one, a woman of sixty or so, let out a gasp.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"What's that, Nancy?" Her companion asked.  
  
"That baby, Lopez-Fitzgerald, looks just like a baby I helped deliver some twenty years ago!"  
  
"The father, perhaps?" The other nurse supplied.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "No, that was a baby girl. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was working in Boston then and it was my first time assisting in a birth. A phone call came in about 10:30 that night, a man demanding a doctor and three nurses be dispatched to his hotel to deliver his wife's baby. I'd just come on shift and hadn't received my duties yet, so they sent me. The old man wasn't very friendly and left in anger when the doctor announced it was a girl, not a boy. Never seen anyone respond that way to the birth of their child in all my years. You know, to this day, I remember that baby's name? Always stuck with me, don't know why."  
  
Intrigued, the nurse lifted an eyebrow. "You're kidding? So who was she? Maybe I know her."  
  
Nancy was silent for a moment before snapping her fingers. "The name was Crane. Sheridan Crane."  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis, who had been listening since they mentioned his baby, began to cough, the world around him spinning. It had to be more then a coincidence! The nurses rushed to his side, helping to a nearby chair.  
  
"Sir, sir, are you all right?" The younger one asked as his coughs ceased.  
  
Managing a nod, Luis turned his attention towards Nancy. "Did - Did you say that baby looks just like Sheridan Crane?"  
  
With a befuddled expression, Nancy nodded. "Why, yes. Except for the dark hair, of course."  
  
Luis swallowed and staggered to his feet. "And you're positive of this?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Thank you," Luis replied, his eyes narrowed in determination. He was more convinced now that that child was not one of a union between himself and Beth, but he and Sheridan. The thought Beth could do something so horrible, not only to Sheridan, but to himself and an innocent baby made his blood boil. However, he still had no concrete proof, his assumptions and the nurses' word were not enough to go on. Acknowledging the two woman, he turned on his heel and set off to find Eve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The search didn't take long as Eve was headed back towards the maternity ward at that very moment. As soon as Luis caught sight of her, he broke into a sprint.  
  
"Eve!"  
  
Eve glanced up from the file she was reading when she heard her name called. "Luis, what is it? Is something wrong?" She asked when he came to a stop next to her.  
  
Luis' face was set in a deep frown. "Not exactly. I need to know what else you found out about the baby."  
  
Nodding, Eve closed the folder in her hand. "Why don't we go into my office."  
  
Luis followed dutifully and when they were finally alone, turned, anxious. "Tell me everything, Eve. I have to know."  
  
Eve sat down at her desk and motioned for him to do the same, which he reluctantly did. "We ran a blood test on the baby, not only to determine her blood type, but to make sure she wasn't anemic, since anemia does run in Beth's family." Luis nodded and she continued. "She tested negative. However, her blood type seemed off. She's B positive and you're-"  
  
"A," Luis finished for her. "Sorry, go on."  
  
"Well, since you're A, I checked Beth's file and she, too, is A. And as I'm sure you know, two A blood types cannot create a B positive. So either you're not the father -"  
  
"Or she's not the mother," Luis again finished, his flashing dark eyes meeting hers. "Could you do me a few favors, Eve?"  
  
"Of course, Luis. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Luis looked troubled for a moment, but shook his head and the expression was replaced with an even one. "First of all, I need you to run a DNA test on the baby and I. Once we establish whether or not I'm the father, we'll go from there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In order to keep the baby and Beth overnight, Eve told them that she wanted to keep them both under observation, just to make sure all was okay. Luis dropped by the room for a few minutes that night, not saying anything about his suspicions, but spent the majority of the night with the baby. The pair fell asleep in the old rocking chair that sat in the corner of the nursery around midnight and Eve came in a little after three am to get Luis.  
  
Smiling at the touching picture in front of her, Eve was relieved that she had good news to share. Reaching out, she gave his shoulder a gentle shake.  
  
"Luis, Luis wake up."  
  
One eye popped open, followed by the other as he realized where he was. Yawning, he smiled down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He then glanced back at Eve, who smiled warmly at him. "Did you get the test results?"  
  
Eve nodded and handed him the paper she'd been holding. He skimmed it over and then raised his eyes heavenward. "Thank you, God."  
  
"Why don't you put her in the bed so we can talk," Eve advised and he agreed, standing.  
  
Luis placed a loving kiss to the little girls - his little girls - temple and gently laid her in the waiting bed. Reluctantly he left the room behind Eve, glancing back every few seconds.  
  
Once they were in the lightened hall, Eve turned to him. "Luis, if that baby is yours, who's the mother?"  
  
Letting out a light sigh, Luis smiled tensely. "That's what I need you to find out. I need you to check what Sheridan's blood type is, because I'll bet anything it's the same as that baby's."  
  
Surprise crossed Eve's features and she let out a short gasp. "Oh, Luis, you don't think Beth..."  
  
"That's exactly what I think," Luis said sadly, though his anger was brewing just beneath the surface.  
  
"I can't believe Beth..." She murmured, but then turned her attention back to him. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Let's go look up Sheridan's blood type."  
  
  
At that, they headed back to her office. Eve sat at the computer, with Luis looking over her shoulder. With shaking hands, she entered Sheridan's name and they waited in baited silence for the information to come up. Soon enough, her medical records popped up onto the screen and staring at them in bold black letters was her blood type.  
  
B positive.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Next time in _Exposed!...  
  
  
A Shuis reunion, baby included!  
  
Sheridan gets violent!  
  
Antonio gets a clue!  
  
and a very happy Shuis ending_!  
  
  
Thanks for reading :)  
  
  
  



	4. Conclusion

Another late chapter! I hope the length makes up for it a little. I went a bit overboard, I think, which is one of the reasons this took so long. That on top of being busy and the blackout, well, yeah, it's taken a lot longer then I had anticipated. Sorry!

A final note, regarding the last few parts of the story. I don't know if the law I used actually exists, I couldn't find anything on the 'net regarding what I was looking for, so if it doesn't, I'm taking creative liberties =D Hey, if JERk & Co can do it, so can I! :) 

****

Exposed!

Part Four

Written by Shay

Irate, Luis let out a growl and slammed his fists down on the desk, causing Eve to jump slightly.

"I can't believe she did this! Did she really think she'd get away with it? How could she be so cruel? I just can't believe it," He ranted, his eyes dangerously dark.

Eve just shook her head, disbelieving the sweet girl she'd watched grow up was capable of what obviously happened. "Luis, I'm just as confused as you are."

Glancing once more at Sheridan's medical records on the computer, Luis she his mouth at a firm line and stood up straight. "Eve, I'm going to need hospital security outside Beth's room until the police get here."

Nodding, Eve picked up the phone, pausing before dialing security. "What are you going to do?"

Sighing, Luis removed the handcuffs from his uniform and shot her a look of regret. "I'm going to make an arrest."

******

Beth was laying in her hospital room, nervously toying with the blanket thrown over her form. Her mother sat in a chair in the corner, snoring away as she continued to fret. It had been hours since Luis' last visit and that was beginning to scare her. For the first few hours, she'd just assumed he was bonding with his daughter, but now, five hours later, apprehension was setting in. What if somehow he'd figured it out?

"No, he couldn't have. My plan is foolproof," She whispered to herself, not realizing the door had opened and there was someone standing in the doorway.

"Really, and what plan is that?" Luis' masculine voice asked and she glanced up abruptly, looking much like a deer caught in headlights.

"Luis, I, I uh didn't see you there," Beth stammered.

Luis didn't respond, only pushed himself away from the doorframe he'd been leaning on and walked further into the room. He stopped about a foot away from the bed, his gaze chilling her to the bone. "What plan, Beth?" He asked in an even tone.

Beth gulped and managed an innocent look. "Plan? Luis, what are you talking about?"

A muscle in Luis' jaw ticked as he loomed closer and closer still, until he was face to face with the monster she'd become. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Beth."

"No, I-"

"Save it," He seethed, his voice raising in volume, awakening Mrs. Wallace. "I know what you did. And if you think you're going to get away with it, you're sadly mistaken."

With wide eyes, she cowered away from him, at the far side of the hospital bed. "Luis, I can explain."

Luis gave her an incredulous look. "Explain? There's nothing to explain. There is nothing you can say that will justify what you've done."

Insistent to get him to hear her out, Beth started to ramble anyways. "I did it for us, Luis. So we could be together the way we always were supposed to be. We both know Sheridan was never right -"

"Just stop right there," He interrupted, obviously not taken by her words. "Save the sob story for the judge, Beth."

Panic seized her features when he said that and she shook her head. "You're not going to arrest me, are you? You can't, Luis! I love you!"

"Oh, brother," Mrs. Wallace groaned from her side of the room. Neither paid her any attention.

"And I love Sheridan. Did you honestly believe kidnapping her and our baby would stop me from loving her? Nothing in the world could ever make that happen," He said, his eyes narrowed.

Beth was silent, large crocodile tears forming in her eyes. When he realized she wasn't going to respond, he took out his handcuffs. A sharp gasp came from Mrs. Wallace, and she began to prattle on about having nothing to do with it.

With a firm hand, Luis slapped one cuff on Beth's left wrist, securing the other to the bed railing as he read her her rights. Once that was done, he turned to Mrs. Wallace, who was staring at him wide eyed.

"Let me take you home," Was what he said and she heaved a sigh of relief.

Shaking her head as she followed him out of the room, she shot her daughter a look that said, _'I told you so_!'

"Keep your eye on her," Luis was telling two men in hospital security uniforms when she exited. "She's being charged with two counts of kidnapping and attempted murder. The police should be here soon to take her down to the station."

The taller of the two nodded. "All right, Luis. What about her?" He motioned towards Mrs. Wallace, who paled.

Luis glanced over at the older woman and shook his head. "Don't worry about her, I'm taking her home."

The security guards again nodded and they proceeded down the hall, stopping at Eve's office. Luis poked his head inside.

"I'm going to take Mrs. Wallace home and then I'm going to get Sheridan. We should be back within the hour."

Eve smiled and nodded. "I'll tell the nurses to hold off on feeding the baby, then. We'll let Sheridan have the honors."

Luis thanked her and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Luis, thank you so much for not arresting me. I'm just a poor old woman -" Mrs. Wallace babbled as he led the way to his car.

Turning to face her, he looked grim. "There's still a chance charges may be brought against you. I'm just not going to be the one to do it."

Shame faced, her gray head bobbed and she reluctantly climbed into the car.

******

Twenty minutes later, Luis came to a stop outside Sheridan's cottage. It was dark and he took a brief moment to check his watch. A quarter to five in the morning. It was late, but he knew Sheridan wouldn't care once he told her why he was there. He could just imagine her face when he revealed he'd found their baby. And it was _theirs_. There was no more room for double, the DNA test had proved such.

Taking a deep breath, he exited the vehicle and strode up to the front door and knocked loudly. A second later, a light went on in the living room and the door opened.

"Luis? What are you doing here?" Antonio asked sleepily, staring at his brother in confusion.

Luis managed a tight smile. "I need to talk to Sheridan."

At that, he raised an eyebrow. "Why would you need to talk to Sheridan at this time of the morning?"

"Never mind that. I just need to see her. Do you mind?" Luis pushed his way past his older brother and into the cottage. He fought a smirk when he saw the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Sheridan's not talking to anyone, Luis," Antonio informed him. "She locked herself in the bedroom and hasn't come out. She won't even let me in, I doubt she'll let you."

"Can I try?" Luis inquired, irritation evident in his eyes.

Antonio shrugged and watched curiously as Luis made his way to the bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking, just reached up to the molding above the door and retrieved a key Antonio hadn't even known was there.

"How did you -" Antonio began, but it was cut off by the sound of the door closing and locking.

******

Luis entered the darkened bedroom, pausing just inside the door to allow his eyes to adjust. After a moment, the room came into focus and a smile appeared as his gaze came to rest on the sleeping beauty laying upon the bed. Her hair spread out around her like spun gold and he took a few steps closer to her. Gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed, Luis reached out and gently shook her form.

"Sheridan. Sher. Sweet, wake up. Open those gorgeous blue eyes of yours for me, please."

She shifted, mumbled intelligibly and finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, unable to tell if he was real of just wishful thinking.

"Luis?" She croaked out.

"I'm here," He grinned and she sat up then, looking quite confused.

"What are you doing here? It's not even five am. How did you get in?" Her questions came one after another and Luis held up a hand to stop her.

"Hey, one at a time."

Crossing her arms, Sheridan stared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"At five in the morning?" She demanded, then sighed, unable to mask her joy at seeing him.

"It couldn't wait," Luis replied, smiling. "As for how I got in," He paused, dangling the key in front of her. A small smile formed and she gave a slight shake of her golden mane.

"I should've known," Sheridan chuckled lightly, but then turned serious. "What was so important it couldn't wait for daylight?"

Luis' smile turned into a full fledged grin and he took her hand into his. Taking a deep breath, his chocolate eyes met her sapphire jewels. "I found our baby."

Sheridan's reaction was priceless as she gripped his hand tighter, her entire body shaking and she stared at him open mouthed with a disbelieving gaze. "You found our baby?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

He nodded, wiping the stray tear that had snuck it's way down her cheek.

She let out an involuntary gasp, unable to come to terms with what he had said. He'd found their baby. He had found their baby. Her eyes glazed over when she glanced back up at him and finally a huge smile broke out over her face, like the sun shining through the clouds.

"Is it okay? Where is it? What is it? -"

The questions started flying a mile a minute and Luis let out a low chuckle. 

"What did I tell you about one question at a time?" He teased, but pulled her closer all the same, his hold on her tightening as his arms went around her waist.

"To answer you, she's at the hospital, but she's fine -"

"She?" Sheridan questioned in awe, pulling back to look at him. "It's a girl?"

"Yeah, it's a girl," Luis responded, his grin widening over the joyous expression on her face.

"I have a daughter," She murmured, the realization spreading rapid fire, lighting every part of her with unparallel happiness. She had a daughter, her baby girl.

Luis leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. "_We_ have a daughter. She's mine, Sher."

At his words, she turned abruptly, looking hopeful. "You - you know for sure she's yours?" She asked hesitantly.

With a quick nod, he said. "That was the first thing I did, have a DNA test done. No more wondering, she's my daughter beyond a shadow of doubt."

An ecstatic expression took over her features and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder as his strong arms enclosed her in his embrace. 

"Thank God," She whimpered, leaning back slightly and kissing him with every fiber of her being. He returned it, matching her intensity head on. They broke apart, breathless, but unwilling to let the other go. No words were spoken, none were needed, as all their thoughts and emotions were communicated through that single heated gaze.

Finally, Luis broke through the silence. "Why don't you get dressed so you can meet our daughter."

Snapping out of her daze, Sheridan needed no further encouragement. Jumping out of the bed, as best as she could with her ankle, she was dressed and ready to go in less than a minute. Taking his proffered hand, the two left the confines of the bedroom and stumbled into the living room where Antonio was waiting.

He stood when they entered, his eyes drifting to their interlocked hands. Not wanting to waste another precious moment away from her baby, Sheridan pulled Luis towards the front door, without so much as a word to her husband. He followed them out, looking perplexed. His voice stopped them just before they got into the car.

"Sheridan, where are you going?"

Pausing, she flashed him a wide smile. "We're going to see our baby."

*******

"There's something you need to know before we go in there," Luis said lowly as he parked in the hospital parking lot not too much later.

Turning towards him, Sheridan gazed at him with inquisitive eyes. "What is it? Is it the baby? You said she was okay!"

He shook his head, enveloping her hand in his, his expression one of complete seriousness. "The baby _is_ fine, I promise you. I just think you should know who did this to you, to us."

She nodded, though dread was beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach. "Who was it, Luis? Who could do something like this?"

Exhaling loudly, he ran a hand through his hair, unable to look her in the eye. Reluctantly, he said, "Beth. Beth did this."

Sheridan's eyes grew wide and she shook her head in disbelief. "Beth did this? How-Why- I thought she was my friend. I-I don't understand, why would she -" She paused and let out a soft "Oh," of realization. "For you. She wanted you and the only way to do that was to get rid of me. Now I know what she meant when she I ruined her life," She said quietly, staring at her hands.

Luis glanced over at her, his heart breaking at the despondent look on her face. Reaching over, he lifted her chin with his finger. "No matter the reason, it doesn't justify what she did. She's not going to get away with it, Sheridan. I'll make sure of that."

Nodding, she offered him a shaky smile. "I know you will, Luis. And I love you for it, but right now I just want to see my baby."

He smiled in understanding and turned the car off. Getting out, he jogged to the other side to help her out. Together, with his arm around her waist and her limping slightly, the two entered the waiting hospital.

*******

Sheridan was shaking and near tears as Luis led the way towards the nursery, a million and one emotions coursing through her body. She was both happy and sad, excited yet nervous. This baby, this little girl, changed everything. She was a mother, something she had always wanted, but something that scared her a great deal. What kind of mother would she be? But then she gazed up at the man next to her, who was gripping her hand as if were his lifeline, and that was all the reassurance she needed. Luis would be with her through it all. Whatever talents she might lack, he possessed and she smiled. He was her other half, the piece that completed her and together they would give their daughter the best life possible.

They turned down another hall, and she could see Eve standing there, talking quietly to a nurse. She looked up and smiled warmly as they approached. 

"Sheridan, just in time. There's a little girl in there waiting for her mommy to feed her," Eve stated and Sheridan felt a tear slip down her face. "Just go on in, Luis knows what to do."

With those words, she turned and left the new parents.

Luis tugged on her hand, ushering her to the nursery door. "You have a seat, I'll get her," He motioned towards the rocking chair he'd occupied earlier.

Nodding, she gave him a small smile as he navigated through the rows of sleeping newborns. She watched as he came to a stop at one, a goofy grin on his handsome face. He reached in and gathered a gurgling bundle into his arms and that was the moment the tears began cascading down Sheridan's cheeks. The picture of the man she loved more then life itself holding their daughter, their firstborn, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. 

Luis spoke in low, soothing tones as he slowly made his way back to Sheridan. The light from the hallway reflected off the droplets sliding down her cheeks and his heart flip-flopped, knowing those were tears of happiness, finally.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luis knelt in front of her, gently placing the child in her mothers arms - for the first time.

Overcome with emotion, Sheridan carefully moved the pink blanket out of the way and traced her daughters features. The little girl opened her eyes momentarily, staring up at her, before sighing and closing them again.

Meeting Luis' gaze, she smiled. "She's perfect,' She said in a choked whisper.

"She is," He readily agreed, reaching out to softly touch one tiny hand. "And she's ours."

"It's all I've ever wanted."

Luis' hand traveled from the dozing baby to cup her cheek tenderly, and she leaned into his touch, letting his love emanate from him to her. "We're a family now, Sheridan. And one day soon, we will be in every sense of the word."

The underlying meaning of his words were not lost on her. They were going to be married, come hell or high water. And that meant telling Antonio as soon as possible. He wouldn't take any more excuses, she instinctively knew. There was too much at stake for all of them now.

Nodding, she covered his hand with her own. "We will, Luis."

He smiled then and stood, placing a kiss on the crown of their daughters head and then hers before walking over to a nearby counter. Remembering what the nurse had taught him earlier, Luis mixed a bottle with ease and returned to the incredible scene of Sheridan and their daughter. She took the bottle from him with some trepidation and shifted slightly, so the baby was laying at an angle which she could eat easily. Her heart was in her throat as the little girl began to suckle. Glancing up at Luis, who was standing beside them, she was taken aback by the amount of pure, unadulterated love that resided in his dark orbs.

He met her gaze and smiled. "You're a natural," He said, taking her back to a night that seemed so long ago.

His compliment gave her a bit more confidence as she returned to watch her daughter eat. It was such a beautiful sight, more precious then anything she'd ever experienced.

Luis took the bottle when she'd finished and carefully showed Sheridan how to burp her. As she sat, gently patting the baby's back, he disposed of the dirty bottle and pulled a stool over to them. Sheridan smiled at him as his arm came around her and the proud parents watched in silence while their daughter slept.

******

Antonio, in his confused state, had followed them to the hospital, intent on getting to the bottom of things. There was a nagging voice in his head that had appeared the moment he opened the door to his brother. There was obviously something he wasn't being told and it was about time he stopped pushing aside his suspicions and demand some answers.

Racing towards the information desk, he eyed the old man that sat there, drinking coffee.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"What floor is the nursery on?" Antonio inquired.

The man scratched the back of his neck. "The second, but I'm afraid visiting hours don't start for another -"

Antonio ignored him and headed towards the elevators, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing with every step he took. A minute later, he stopped out onto the second floor, following the signs that lead to the nursery. Once there, his world came to a screeching halt.

******

"I don't want to let her go," Sheridan sighed, glancing from the sleeping baby in her arms to the empty bed she stood next to.

Luis smiled slightly. "I know, I was the same way, but it's only for a little while, Sher. Just so we can talk about some stuff."

Nodding, she reluctantly laid her down on the soft padding, bending down to gently kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, Sweetheart. Mommy loves you."

Tearing her gaze away from her, Sheridan turned her attention to the man in front of her, allowing him to pull her into his strong embrace. Her head rested against his muscular chest as one of his hands ran up and down her back in a soothing fashion. He kissed her hair softly and she leaned back to smile at him.

"Oh, come on, I know you can do better than that."

Luis raised an eyebrow, sweeping down to capture her lips in the sweetest of kisses, not noticing the figure outside, watching them through the window. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers, his hand coming up to lovingly caress her cheek.

"I love you," He whispered with such intense emotion it made her knees weak.

Her cerulean eyes glistened with unshed tears as she softly returned the sentiment. "I love you, too."

The world around them dissipated as they became lost in each others eyes, her arms looped around his neck, his holding on tightly to her waist. The moment was lost, however, a few seconds later, when there was a light tap on the glass.

Turning, Sheridan's eyes widened and she gasped. "Antonio."

******

"What the hell is going on here?" Antonio ordered when the two had exited the nursery. The anger and pain in his voice made Sheridan cringe and she gripped Luis' hand more tightly.

Luis' face was serious, his tone firm as he gazed coolly at his older sibling. "Antonio, we need to talk."

"Like about why the hell you were kissing _my_ wife?" He rebuked bitterly.

Sensing this conversation was going to escalate, Sheridan stepped between the two brothers. "Why don't we talk about this outside, there is a room full of sleeping babies right there who don't need to hear you two going at it."

Antonio glanced from her, to the nursery window, to Luis, before turning on his heel and stalking towards the elevators. Luis and Sheridan followed behind.

"He's not going to take this very well, is he?" She asked lowly as they made their way down the hall.

"No," Was Luis' simple answer. "But he needs to know the truth."

"I know," Sheridan conceded, just before the boarded the waiting elevator. She glanced over at Antonio, who stood as far away from them as possible, his gazed fixed stubbornly on the door and she sighed. Just because she didn't love him, didn't mean she wanted to see him hurt. But it was time for him to know.

The three exited when it reached the ground floor, walking in silence until they reached the hospital courtyard. Once there, Antonio turned towards them, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, Luis, are you going to tell me what gave the right to touch my wife?"

With his jaw set, Luis met his gaze. "Look, Antonio, this isn't easy to say, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Sheridan and I are in love. We have been for a long time."

The words registered in his eyes and his angry gaze shifted to Sheridan. "Is this true?"

Luis' hand reassuringly squeezing hers gave her the strength to answer and she nodded. "Yes."

An unreadable expression covered his face as he stared at them, trying to formulate his words. Finally, he asked, "How long? How long have you been cheating on me with my brother?"

Sheridan's eyes widened. "Antonio, it wasn't like that. Luis and I were together long before I even met you."

Antonio gave a disbelieving shake of his head. "So, what, that makes it okay? You've been lying to me from the beginning!"

"We wanted to tell you the truth -" She began weakly, but was cut off by his words.

"And I bet you just expect me to step aside and let you live happily ever after. Well, guess what, I'm not. You're _my_ wife and I'm not going to give you up that easily," He retorted, pushing past them without another word.

When he had disappeared from view, Sheridan whirled around to face Luis, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What do we do now?"

Luis merely shook his head and enveloped her in his arms. "We'll figure something out, Sheridan. I promise."

*******

It was nearing eight am when Sheridan and Luis arrived at the Harmony Police Department to file a formal complaint and so Luis could interrogate Beth, as he knew she wasn't working alone. Luis had suggested Sheridan stay at the hospital, but she insisted on going with him. Luckily, Eve had allowed them to take their daughter with them, and so now they sat, Luis filling out his report, Sheridan asleep in her chair and the baby seated on top her fathers desk in the baby seat Sam had dug out of his basement before meeting them at the station. Ever now and then the little girl would let out a gurgle, causing Luis to look up and smile.

Letting out a pent up breath, he dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes momentarily. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, minus the catnap he'd caught at the hospital and it was starting to take its toll on him. Especially considering all that had happened in that time.

In all honesty, he was avoiding the inevitable. The thought of facing Beth again was definitely less than appealing. He was still having a had time believing she was capable of such horrible things, although he now knew that she was.

Sighing, he pushed away from the desk and stood, stretching to relieve some of the tension from his aching muscles. Walking over to the other side, he squatted next to the chair Sheridan was slumped over in.

"Sheridan," He whispered, shaking her slightly.

She mumbled incoherently, opening her eyes. "Mmm?"

Reaching out, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I need to go talk to Beth now." He motioned towards the sleeping infant. "You'll be all right out here? I can always take you home."

Sitting up, she shook her head. "We'll be fine."

"Okay." Standing again, Luis gestured towards a nearby door. "I'll be in there if you need anything."

Sheridan nodded, her eyes following his form as he headed towards the interrogation room, when suddenly he turned back, hauled her out of her seat and kissed her with an intensity that left her breathless. When they parted, he gave her a heart stopping grin.

"Motivation," He murmured, placing another quick kiss on her lips.

Her eyes twinkling, Sheridan slid her hand to the back of his head and whispered. "Well, in that case," before bringing his mouth down to meet hers in a fervent kiss that seemed to linger on and on, neither wanting it to end.

"Ahem."

The sound broke them apart and they turned to see an amused Sam standing there.

"I hate to interrupt," He cocked his head in the direction of the interrogation room. "But we need to get going on this before the FBI get here."

With an apologetic look, Luis reluctantly relinquished his hold on Sheridan. "This shouldn't take too long and then we can head back to the house and get some sleep."

"Sounds good," She smiled, which he returned. Dropping a soft kiss on his daughters sleeping head, Luis sighed and followed Sam.

******

Beth was sitting at the single table in the room, a dejected expression on her face as she stared down at the handcuffs that held her prisoner. Her plan, her life, were ruined. She'd never seen such disdain or contempt in Luis' eyes as she had at the hospital. He hated her and it was all Sheridan's fault. If she would've just _stayed_ dead, she would've never had to go to such lengths to keep Luis.

Her thoughts were shaken when the door opened and Sam and Luis came into the room. They spoke in low tones to the female officer that had been standing guard, and finally she nodded and left.

They turned towards her then and she flinched at the cold expression on Luis' face. He sat in the chair furthest from her, his arms crossed and she could tell he was fighting his anger. Sam sat across from her, a deep from sitting on his features.

"We'll make this quick," Luis said stoically. "I want to know who you were working with and where we can find them."

Beth didn't even pause in giving him Charlie's name and address. If she was going down, Charlie was going with her.

The questioning went on for a few more minutes, until she couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take being under Luis' penetrating gaze. Glancing between the two men, she meekly asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

******

Sheridan was idly flipping through the pictures Luis kept in his desk, smiling every now and then when she came across one of the two of them. A whimper alerted her that the baby had awoken and her face brightened as she greeted her.

"Good morning, Sweetheart!"

The baby whimpered again, so she stood and released her from the seat, gently cradling her in her arms. It was then that a foul odor met her senses and she grimaced.

"Come on, Sheridan, you can do this," She muttered to herself. Placing the baby back in the seat and retrieving a clean diaper, she grabbed the box of baby wipes, along with the carrier and made her way to the woman's restroom.

The small bathroom as empty and she found the folding changing table with much effort. Setting the baby seat on the floor for a moment, she pulled the table down, her sneeze echoing off the walls as she did.

It was obvious the table hadn't been used in some time, if ever, and she scrunched her nose in distaste. There was no way she was laying her child down in that filth. The baby let out another whimper of protest to still be wearing the dirty diaper, causing Sheridan to frown.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Just hold on a second..." Her voice trailed off as she picked up the pack of wipes. Extracting a couple, she reluctantly swiped them across the hard plastic until she was satisfied it was clean enough. 

Picking her daughter up again, she gently laid her down, smiling when the infants eyes stared back at her. It was incredible, the amount of love she felt for this one tiny baby. She'd never felt so much for anyone other than Luis, as she did their daughter. It was only right, she figured, since this little girl was a constant reminder, a symbol of their undying love for one another.

Shaking her head, Sheridan put her focus on the task in front of her. Undoing the snaps of the pink outfit Luis had insisted on buying from the gift shop before leaving the hospital, she fought the urge to gag. She had never changed a diaper before, so this should prove to be quite the experience.

Removing the tape from the diaper, she coughed loudly, her face twisted in disgust. How could something so putrid come from something so sweet? Eyeing her, as she cleaned her up, Sheridan couldn't help but smile. Her little face was an expression of amusement.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding this entertaining," Sheridan sighed, tossing the dirty diaper into the nearby garbage can, relieved to be rid of it. The baby cooed, one arm waving wildly at her.

It took a little fiddling around, but Sheridan managed to finish the job and she smiled triumphantly. Gathering her up in her arms, she kissed her nose playfully.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked out loud, returning the baby to her seat while she washed her hands. Frowning at her reflection in the mirror, she tried in vain to retain some sort of order to her unruly hair. How Luis could stand to see her like this was beyond her.

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and she glanced up, her blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Behind her, with wide eyes, stood Beth. Her hands cuffed in front of her, she took a step back as Sheridan whirled around to face her. Her gaze darted to the baby seat on the floor and the child inside, clutching the blanket that covered her. Swallowing hard, she took another step back.

"Sheridan, I--"

"Shut up," Sheridan growled, her anger and hatred growing as every memory of her time in that pit replayed in her mind. The day her beautiful little girl was stolen from her. "Listen to me and listen good, because the only time I plan on laying my eyes on you after this is in a courtroom. I want you to stay away from me, Luis and our daughter. If you dare to even look at any of us after today, I will not be responsible for my actions. You are a cold, heartless monster and you better believe that you are going to pay for what you did. I will do everything in my power as a Crane to make sure you do." She paused, a scowl set on her pretty features. "You messed with the wrong woman this time, Beth. I hope you rot in hell."

Beth, although she was shaking, tossed her a haughty look. "You have a lot of nerve telling me to stay away from Luis, when you're still married to Antonio. I may be a monster, but at least I wasn't whoring myself between two brothers."

Her comment must've struck a nerve, because the next sound that was heard was that of a loud slap echoing off the walls. Sheridan, her eyes dark with hate, grabbed the baby seat and stalked towards the door, glancing back to glare at the other woman, before leaving without another word.

******

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luis asked again, an hour and a half later as they drove towards the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

Managing a small smile, she nodded. "I'm fine, Luis, really. I'm just tired."

Luis eyed her, but didn't push the issue, knowing she would talk to him when she was ready. "We're almost there, and you can get some sleep."

"What about the baby, Luis? We can't just have her sleeping in that thing all the time. My God, we don't have anything she needs. We have to get -"

"Hey, calm down," He advised, glancing over at her. "I called ahead. Mama and Miguel have already got out my old bassinet, she can sleep in that until we can get her a crib. As for everything else, I'm sure Mama still has everyone's baby stuff stashed away in the attic. Just until we can get her what she needs. It'll be fine."

His words seemed to placate her and she relaxed, glancing back into the backseat to check on the sleeping baby. Turning back around, she returned Luis' loving smile, tucking her hand into his. He brought it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles in a sweet gesture.

The rest of the ride in a comfortable, safe silence. When they pulled up in the driveway, Sheridan couldn't help but grin at the eager expressions of Pilar, Theresa and Miguel's faces, all three of them standing on the front porch. Luis glanced at her, his face amused.

"You ready for this?"

With her affirmative nod, he got out and helped her as well, before unstrapping the baby from the car seat. Dropping a soft kiss on the baby's head ,he handed her to Sheridan, while he grabbed everything else. His family had convened on the two girls by the time he turned around.

"Oh, my gosh, she's so cute!" Theresa squealed, reaching out to touch her nieces chubby cheeks. "She's like the perfect combination of the two of you! Isn't she, Mama?"

Pilar had tears flowing down her face when she conceded her daughters point. "She's beautiful, Mija."

Luis, ever the protective one, wrapped an arm around Sheridan, pride shining from his dark eyes. "Why don't we go in, it's kind of chilly out here yet."

His statement was agreed with and so they all headed inside the warm house. Luis helped Sheridan with her jacket as Pilar held her granddaughter for the first time, with his brother and sister peering over her shoulder. 

He and Sheridan shared a look of love and happiness as they settled on the couch, watching their family coo over the new addition.

This went on for another few minutes, until the baby let out a wail of hunger. Passing her back to her mother, Luis stood to go make a bottle, but was stopped by Pilar.

"I'll get it, Mijo. You stay."

He shot her a thankful look, before sitting back down, his arm returning to its position around Sheridan's shoulders. She leaned into him, gazing up at him with utter adoration.

"I love you," He murmured softly into her ear, where he placed a small kiss.

"I love you, too," She whispered back just as Pilar reentered, bottle in hand. Moments later, the little girl was eating happily.

At this point, Miguel excused himself to go visit Charity and Theresa went to go check on Little Ethan. Pilar sat down across from them, smiling at the baby, though she seemed pensive.

"Mama?" Luis questioned. "You look like you want to say something."

Wringing her hands, his mother nodded. "Antonio came by this morning. He was so angry, Mijo. I fear he is going to do something irrational."

"Did he say he was going to do something?"

Pilar shook her head no. "Not in so many words, at least. He just kept raving about how you betrayed him and how he was never going to let Sheridan go. I'm just afraid... I've never seen your brother so angry."

Sheridan glanced down, her heart aching because she knew it was all her fault. Placing the baby in Luis' arms, she whispered, "I'm so sorry," before rushing from the room in tears.

Looking over at his mother, who nodded, Luis laid the baby in her arms before following Sheridan. He found her in his room, laying on his bed, her body shaking with her silent cries.

His heart breaking at the sight, he did the only thing he could, rush to her side and pull her into his arms.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay."

Pulling back and staring at him with a tear streaked face, Sheridan shook her head. "No, it's not, Luis. This is all my fault. Beth was right."

Luis' face darkened at the mention of her. "What did Beth say to you?"

"That I was whoring myself between you and Antonio. And she's right. God, Luis, how can y you stand to look at me, let alone want to be with me after everything that's happened? You should ha-"

Her words were cut off by Luis' passionate kiss. "Because I love you," He simply stated. "And what Beth said is the farthest thing from the truth. You haven't slept with him since you came back, have you?"

"No," She sniffled. "Of course not."

"Then, see," He said with a grin. "You couldn't remember who you were, let alone who _I_ was the last time you were... with him. And as soon as you did remember, you made sure it didn't happen. Tell me how that is what you're saying it is?"

"I married him," Sheridan replied.

"To save his life," Luis interjected. "As much as it hurt to watch you marry my brother, even I can't fault you for that."

Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she reached up to stroke his cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve a man as amazing as you?"

The question was rhetorical, but he answered anyways. "You loved me. That's all."

She smiled as his lips descended upon hers once again, though a yawn escaped when they parted.

"Tired of my kisses already, huh?" Luis teased.

Pressing a finger to his mouth, she shook her head. "Never."

"Good," He murmured before kissing her again.

"Mmm," Sheridan mumbled. "We should probably put the baby to bed," She commented as he stood.

Luis nodded and moved towards the door. "I'll go get her. Be right back."

"Hurry," She requested and he smiled before disappearing from view.

He returned a few minutes later with the gurgling baby in tow. The two settled back down on the bed next to her and Luis shifted her slightly so they both could see her perfect little features.

Touching her head softly, Sheridan watched him hold their daughter, feeling the prickly feeling of tears forming in her eyes. "I can't believe she's here with us," She whispered in awe. "I can't believe you found her."

"Hey, I said I would, didn't I?" Luis reminded her. "I'm just glad she's okay."

Gazing up at him, she touched his cheek. "And that we know for sure who her daddy is."

Capturing her hand in his own, Luis turned his dark eyes on her. "There was never a doubt in my mind."

She gave a quick nod, her eyes traveling back to the baby, who was clutching her fathers finger tightly. The proud parents watched as she let out a tiny yawn before closing her eyes, a nearly inaudible sigh escaping her pink lips. Silence ensued for a moment until Luis glanced over at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What?"

"Are we going to name this little angel, or is she Baby Lopez-Fitzgerald for good?"

The sides of her mouth quirked up into a grin and she gazed down at the dark haired beauty in his arms. "We never did get around to talking names, did we?"

"Well, we can decide now," He replied. "You have any preferences?"

Sheridan seemed to contemplate this for a moment before smiling. "I've always loved the name Madison."

"Madison," Luis repeated, breaking out into a grin. "Madison Lopez-Fitzgerald. I like it. What do you think?" He asked the sleeping baby.

The baby cooed in her slumber and he nodded. "I think that's a yes."

Sheridan giggled, touching the soft brown locks onto of her head. "Madison." Pausing, she met Luis' eyes. "Would you be okay with giving her my mothers name for a middle name?"

Luis nodded. "I think it would be the perfect name for her."

******

Three weeks later, Luis was sitting at his desk at work, pouring over the mounds of books in front of him. The past few weeks with Sheridan and Madison had been amazing, but knowing she was still technically married to his brother was putting an unwanted strain on things. He wasn't allowing himself to get too close to her and it killed him every time he looked into her gorgeous blue orbs and saw the pain and rejection there. He hated himself for this and was determined to find the answer to their problems. He didn't want to sleep apart from the woman he loved anymore. The couch was really starting to take it's toll on his already tense muscles.

There had to be a loophole in the marriage somewhere. Even the slightest mere technicality that would render it invalid would do. Even if they were never able to wed in a church, he'd be content in knowing she was his, legally. If he weren't a man of the law, he'd be tempted to march over to the Crane Estate and beat Antonio until he agreed to have the damn thing annulled. Hell, he'd already come close a week earlier, when his brother had shone up at the house, demanding to see _his_ wife. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Luis' fist had made contact with his right eye. Had it not been for his mothers scream, he wasn't sure he would've stopped.

Sighing, his gaze shifted from the blurring words in front of him, to the picture on the edge of his desk. It had been taken the day before the incident with Antonio, on an unseasonably warm October day. Theresa had snapped the picture of him, Sheridan and Madison without their knowing, giddily capturing the light hearted moment on film.

The photo reignited his determination for an answer and he returned to his reading.

Half hour later, he closed the book with a bang, his head resting in his hands. There had to be something...

All of a sudden, as if a light bulb clicked on above his head, it came to him. Flipping on his computer, he logged on, mentally crossing his fingers. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the anticipation began to build in his chest.

Quickly entering Sheridan's name and birthdate into the database, he waited on baited breath. The screen before him changed and he let out his breath, a smile spreading across his face.

This was it, just what he was looking for. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. Quickly scanning the words before him to double check, he grabbed the phone to call in a favor.

******

That evening Luis arrived home with a single rose in his hand. Tonight was terribly important, as he thought over the possibilities that lay before him.

Quietly, he entered the house, finding nobody in the living room. Poking his head into the kitchen, he bid hello to his mother and headed off in search of the two people who meant most to him. Sheridan's melodic giggles and Madison's happy gurgles met him when he reached his bedroom. Inside, Sheridan was twirling around the room, their daughter safely encased in her arms as she sang softly to her. Entranced by the scene, he leaned against the doorframe, a smile playing on his lips.

"Luis," Sheridan exclaimed a moment later, coloring slightly. "I didn't see you."

"I noticed," He chuckled at her expression, coming into the room. Tickling the baby under the chin, he greeted his daughter happily. "Hey, Maddy. How's Daddy's little girl?"

Madison stared up at him adoringly, her tiny fist waving in the air as if she were saying hello. Kissing her on the head, he turned to Sheridan his smile growing. Bowing slightly, in an over exaggerated gesture, he presented her with the rose.

"For you, my love."

Since her hands were full, Luis tucked the flower behind her ear, finally kissing her in greeting.

She smiled brightly as her hand came up to touch the soft petals, once Madison was in her fathers embrace. "What are you in such a good mood about?" She inquired.

"All in good time," He grinned in answer.

Sheridan looked about ready to respond when Pilar's voice floated down the hall, announcing dinner was ready.

Offering his arm, Luis dropped a kiss on the top of her head as they headed towards the kitchen.

******

"What are we doing here?" Sheridan asked a couple hours later as Luis parked them outside the hospital.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, his eyes twinkling. "This, just so happens to be the answer to all our problems."

Uncertainty washed over Sheridan's features and she gazed at him in confusion. "I don't understand. How is the hospital the answer to our problems?"

"Well," He began, taking her hand into his. "As you know, I've been trying to find a way to get Antonio out of the picture, so we can get married."

Her eyes widened. "D-Did you? Did you find a way?"

He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile and she let out a shriek, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tight, despite the console between them.

"Oh, my God! You did, you mean we can actually be married and be a family?"

Luis nodded.

Sheridan's excited expression gave way to a puzzled one. "How, though? And what does the hospital have to do with it? This isn't one of Theresa's crazy ideas, is it?"

Letting out a laugh, Luis shook his head. "No, this is perfectly legal - and sane. We're here because we need to have a DNA test done on you."

"A DNA test? Luis, why -"

"All right, let me explain." At her nod to continue, he exhaled. "I was reading through your records at work today, after it came to me. For all intents and purposes, you are legally still dead. After the explosion in Bermuda and they found 'your' body, you were declared deceased and a death certificate was issued." He paused, choking on the memories of the pain he'd endured during that time. Sheridan reached over and squeezed his hand, silently reminding him she was indeed alive. He shot her a grateful look before proceeding. "Anyways, when you returned to Harmony, nobody thought to have you declared living again. So, as it stands, you've been dead for two years now. And, from a legal standpoint, it is against the law to marry a dead person..."

His voice trailed off as understanding dawned on her and a grin appeared. "So, what you're saying is, technically, I'm not married to Antonio?"

Matching her smile, he brushed his lips against her hand. "Nope. All we have to do is get this test done to prove you are really who you say you are, wait a few days to have it recognized by the government and we can go down to the Justice of Peace's office and get married."

A cloud came over her as a thought struck. "What about the church? Am I still married to him in the eyes of the church?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from Father Lonnigan on that one. He said he'd have to check with the archdiocese to be sure. They aren't exactly approached with this situation every day," Luis said with some merriment, to which she smiled.

"No, I suppose not. Well, what do you say we get this done? I'd kind of like to be alive again."

Chuckling, he opened his door, as did she, and together they headed inside.

******

It was another two weeks before Luis got the call he'd been waiting for. Father Lonnigan had informed him a few days earlier that the marriage between Sheridan and Antonio was voided in the church and that there was no reason they couldn't be married in the eyes of God.

They had talked it over and agreed that they would be married by the Justice of Peace first, and eventually by a priest. Right now, their main objective was to be husband and wife, not willing to take anymore chances with their future.

And now that he had the word Sheridan was officially 'alive', they could do just that - tonight.

Quickly jotting down a few reminders to himself, Luis picked up the phone and dialed his sisters cell phone number, drumming his fingers on the edge of the desk.

"Theresa? It's me. Yeah. Everything went through, so you can go ahead... Great. Thanks sis. See you in a few."

Hanging up, he grabbed his jacket and keys, pausing to let Sam know he was leaving and headed out. He had a lot to do if he was going to be married in a few hours.

******

"Where are we going?" Sheridan inquired five hours later, as Luis drove down a dark road, the only light coming from sparse headlights that passed every now and then.

Luis glanced over at her, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "I told you, it's a surprise. You'll love it, I promise."

Giving him a curious look, she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "How much longer?"

"Not too much," He replied. A minute later, he pulled the car off to the side of the road and the crease in her forehead deepened.

"Luis?"

"Shh," He pressed a finger to her soft lips, reaching into the backseat and pulling out a silk blindfold. Sheridan eyed him incredulously.

"I hope you don't -" Her words were cut off, as well as her vision, when he pulled the material over her eyes, stopping her when her hands came up to remove it. "Luis -"

"Indulge me here, would you?" He said with a chuckle. "You'll only have it on for a few minutes."

She huffed in response, but couldn't help the small smile that appeared a half second later. Suddenly, she heard the car door open and then close, and she reached out, but found nothing.

"Luis?" Her nervous voice called, just before her door opened and a hand touched her arm.

"I'm right here. Come on, come with me. Watch your step," Luis warned as he helped her from the vehicle. He led her way for a few moments, her heels crunching on the fallen leaves. Then she heard another door open and she was ushered into the warm exterior of the waiting car.

Confusion flitted across her face as she clutched Luis' hand. "Where are we? Can I take this damn thing off yet?"

His warm breath tickled her ear, sending a shiver through her when he leaned in to whisper. "Just a few minutes longer. We're almost there."

'

With a soft sigh, she leaned back in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of having his hand entwined with hers, his chin resting on the top of her head.

They rode in silence for a short time, when the car stropped and Luis helped her out. Guiding her up the few steps to the brightly lit building, he nodded in greeting to the woman that came to greet them.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He murmured, brushing a kiss across her temple before following the other woman. She could hear his muffled voice, as well as a female, but couldn't make out their words. Before she could call out for him, he returned. 

"I'll see you soon," Were his parting words, and she frowned. He was leaving her? Just what the hell was going on?

A hand touched her shoulder unexpectedly and she whirled in that direction.

"Come on," The familiar voice urged, taking her hand. Her nose scrunched. That sounded a lot like...

"Theresa?"

The other girl giggled as she tugged her on in a different direction. "Careful," She advised. "There's steps. A lot of them."

Slowly, she allowed Theresa to lead her up a flight of stairs, her curiosity growing with each step. She was escorted down a hall and into a room, where Theresa sat her down and untied the blindfold.

Sheridan blinked a few times as she was met with the harsh light. Once she had adjusted, she allowed her gaze to sweep around the room, taking in its appearance. Theresa stood nearby, looking as if she were about to burst at the seams. Finally meeting the younger womans eye, she asked. "Where are we?"

The ecstatic grin that she had been suppressing finally graced her face and Theresa excitedly clapped her hands. "We're in your dressing room."

Sheridan looked mystified. "Dressing room? Why in the world ..."

Theresa winked at her, placing her hand over hers. "We have to get you ready to get married, silly."

A myriad of emotions played across her face and her free hand came up to her mouth as a quiet squeak escaped her lips. A single tear trailed down her face and a smile appeared at last. Leave it up to Luis to blindfold her and whisk her off to some secret locale to get married. Married. She was getting married, to the man she loved. The nightmare was ending, replaced instead, by a dream come true.

"Hey now, none of that," Theresa admonished, noticing the fresh batch of tears forming in her blue eyes. "You gotta save some of those for the wedding."

Sheridan let out a soft laugh, wiping the dampness away with her hand. "So, are you going to help me get ready?"

"We all are," Answered a female voice from the doorway and she whirled around in her chair to find Gwen standing there. Behind her were two painstakingly familiar faces and her eyes widened.

"Amanda! Gina!"

The two girls stepped further into the room and she stood, throwing her arms around them, hugging them tight.

"Mmph, you're cutting off my air supply, Aunt Sheridan," The younger of the two, Amanda, grumbled good naturedly.

Sheridan reluctantly stepped back, with a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?"

"What, miss your wedding?" Gina smirked. "We already missed out on the circus antics of the first two, there's no way we're missing this one. Who knows what could happen."

Letting out a groan, Sheridan shook her head. "Don't say that. All I want is a simple, uneventful wedding. No theatrics, please."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Gwen stepped in.

"It will be," Theresa agreed. "I'm positive of it."

Surprisingly, Gwen smiled at the other woman before turning her attention to her best friend. "We don't have a lot of time, so why don't you go put this on," She said, handing her a dress bag she hadn't noticed until then.

Intrigued, Sheridan peeked into the bag, a heartfelt smile emerging. Inside was a beautiful white dress. Though not a wedding gown, it seemed more appropriate given the situation. "It's gorgeous, thank you."

"We can't take the credit for it, unfortunately," Gwen informed her. "Luis picked it out. We're just delivering it."

Knowing that seemed to make the dress that much more special. Laying the bag over one arm, she shot them all a grateful look before disappearing behind the trifold divider that served as the changing area. Slipping the smooth material on, she stopped to take in her image in the mirror behind her. The satiny fabric clung to her curves in all the right places, feeling smooth against her body. The bodice was low cut, but moderately so and it was held up by two straps. The back was made up of criss-crossing strings, showing off pieces of her soft skin. The skirt billowed out slightly, falling just before it covered her feet. Inside the bag, she also found a pair of matching white heels and a small velvet box. After sliding the shoes on, she sat down on the tiny stool in the corner and opened the box, tears springing to her eyes. Laying among the velvet was a single golden locket, the faint imprint of two intertwined hearts on the front. Turning it over, the words _Two hearts become one_ were inscribed, followed by the date. Biting her lip to keep from crying, she opened the locket, smiling at the images inside. On one side was a picture of the two of them, taken the night of their engagement party, the second of them and Madison, taken only a week earlier.

It was then she noticed the little slip of white paper tucked in the lid of the box. Extracting it, she unfolded it, heartbeat accelerating at his words. He was so unbelievable sometimes. It was obvious he'd been planning this for some time and she got the feeling he'd gotten a bit of help from both Theresa and Gwen.

"Are you dressed?" Theresa's bubbly voice cut through her thoughts.

Standing, Sheridan smoothed out her skirt and gingerly secured the locket around her neck. "Yes."

"Well, let's see you then!" She encouraged and Sheridan fought the urge to giggle.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, she stepped out into the room, where a collective gasp came up from the group of women.

"Oh, Aunt Sheridan, you look beautiful," Amanda gushed, her blue-green eyes alight.

"She's right, you look incredible," Gwen complimented with a smile.

"Definitely. That man of yours certainly has good taste," Gina commented, reaching out to feel the material.

"Of course he does, he's my brother," Theresa cracked, pulling Sheridan towards the lighted mirror. Gwen rolled her eyes, but sat down in the chair next to her as Theresa began to fix her hair. She presented a makeup kit and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to touch it up a bit."

The two women worked diligently for the next fifteen minutes until Theresa announced she was done. Swiveling her chair so she could see, her jaw dropped slightly.

"Theresa, it looks amazing. Thank you."

"Anything for true love," She whispered in her hear just before Pilar entered the room. She beamed when she saw Sheridan.

"Mija, you look beautiful. Luis is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thank you, Pilar," Sheridan whispered, hugging her.

Pilar pulled back, her face still smiling. "Well, I came up here to tell you it's time. Everything is set."

Theresa let out a squeal and the five women quickly hugged her before leaving the room. A moment later there was a knock and she turned to see Ethan standing there.

"Ready to get married?" He asked with a grin.

Unable to shake the blissful smile from her features, she nodded, slipping her arm through his offered on. "More than ready," She confirmed.

"Let's do this then, shall we?"

Without another word, he led her down a hallway, coming to a halt just before reaching the stairs.

"Luis wasn't sure if you wanted to walk alone or -"

"I'd be honored to have you escort me," Sheridan interrupted, to which he nodded.

They waited in silence until strains of the wedding march floated up to meet their ears. Taking a deep breath, she donned a brilliant smile as they began their descent.

******

Luis stood at the makeshift alter, his anxiety beginning to set in. This was the moment he'd been waiting for so long - much too long. Two failed attempts proceeded this one and he prayed nothing would go wrong this time. But then, didn't the saying go 'Third times the charm', or something similar? That thought relaxed him some and he was able to smile when Hank shot him the thumbs up sign.

He couldn't help the chuckle that found it's way out when his sister scurried down the aisle to her seat, practically glowing. His amusement soon faded as the music began to spill from the speakers and his dark eyes darted over to the winding staircase. His breath held until the most beautiful vision in white stepped into view, looking positively radiant.

Her blue eyes shone when they caught his and he could see them sparkling from where he waited. Luckily, the walk didn't take very long and soon her hand was in his as he brought her to his side.

The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur, as they repeated the binding words, sliding the rings onto each others fingers, vowing to spend the rest of their lives together.

"You may kiss your bride," The Justice of Peace declared and Luis didn't need to be told twice.

Drawing her into his arms, he lowered his mouth to hers, the kiss sweet in every way, despite the salty result from both of their tears. Breaking away, his forehead rested against hers, his thumb tenderly wiping away her tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Sheridan whispered just before he recaptured her lips as the applause rang out behind them.

******

The End!

Woo, finally! I know some of you were hoping that Martin would make another appearance before the end, and I had planned on it, but this chapter alone is nearly 30 pages (Handwritten!) and I fear if I wrote any more my fingers would fall off. Besides, I thought this was a good place to end things.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I want to thank all of you for all of your kind comments. Even though I don't reply individually, I do read all of them and I appreciate them immensely. 

So, anyways, until next time, folks. It's been fun!


End file.
